


As Good as Anywhere (The Old Girl Mix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [22]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, IN SPACE!, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Charles has too many thoughts as he puts his life together on Greymalkin one more. While woolgathering, he finds Erik in the kitchen.





	As Good as Anywhere (The Old Girl Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Good as Anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248747) by [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/pseuds/arcapelago). 



It was after midnight - artificial as it was - when Charles ambled through the darkened hallways of the Greymalkin. Restless after a long day dealing with reacquainting himself with his old home - the halls somewhat foreign and the noises vastly different from before - he found that his feet still carried him towards the kitchen. It felt longer, but also shorter, to walk into the room than he remembered as a young boy, but ships have funny ways of distorting their true intentions.

The ship was largely unchanged - if out of use with the odd creak and flickering lights as telltale signs that she’d been out of operation for years - but it felt strange to still walk the halls as if he were king of the domain. Given everything, though, he was king of Greymalkin, though he dared not steer her yet; memories of old when his father sat at the helm still haunted him, no matter how often Charles knew that man had been dead for a score. The halls were his, the deck his to command; his ship had not felt like his since he was small and first introduced to Raven as she stowed away with the cargo. Now, Greymalkin was different; fresh scents mingled with the old worn feel of his father. 

Woolgathering as he was was pointless when he felt so ill at ease, but faint light from the kitchen reminded him that there were others aboard now - others who would never become like _them_ \- and Charles’ feet compelled him to see who else was awake.

Odd though it was, Charles almost regretted not having his phaser - no one here would be an enemy - but rather than seeing Raven’s smiling blue face in the light of the food storage unit, Erik stood holding some small bottle of juice in his hand. 

Suddenly, Charles rather felt the walk unnecessary. 

Knowing Erik for only a few days, Charles still sent a mental nudge in his direction. There was much Erik could do to Charles in the room, and Charles rather wanted to keep Erik pleased with their journey towards the Caspertina in the deepest of space. This mission was too important to muddle with Erik’s emotions.

Beyond finding Shaw and ending his terror Charles had no plan. Charles wasn’t even sure if Erik had a plan after he disposed of Shaw.

“Can’t sleep, my friend?” Erik asked, though Charles was fairly certain that Erik’s body was trained for little sleep and little creature comforts; the question asked for the sake of politeness than much else.

“Sometimes I just don’t want to,” Charles said, lying through his teeth; he was not ready for sleep, but he was hoping to quiet his mind soon enough to allow Morpheus to call him. Now that he had a chance to see Erik off guard, their journey felt more changed. Even in three days, Erik meant more to Charles than he imagined was possible; whatever was between them simmering low adding to Charles’ crowded thoughts.

“Just not tired,” Erik replied, looking as if he was about to amble through these halls and take more of Charles’ measure. Greymalkin was now an old ship, kept up with basic maintenance but showing her age. Though Charles knew he looked modern, his ship was not; Erik was a man who always seemed to notice those things.

Charles, yet again, stopped himself from thinking of his ship and looked Erik over, still dressed in today’s clothes, looking as if he were carved from marble not made of flesh. That Erik was still dressed this late spoke of many things that Charles found captivating - Did Erik plan for them to meet and have some sort of moment? Was Erik seeking out someone else for a dalliance? - and now Charles’ mind spun through myriad ideas.

Erik’s mind - when Charles attempted to see into it - was ordered and determined, but in this late hour, there was something else to Erik’s thoughts.

_Lust._

“Maybe I wanted to find you,” Charles said, reading more and more from Erik now that there was desire and want in Erik’s mind and eyes. It wasn’t as if Charles hadn’t felt Erik attention when they found Angel at the waystation flaunting her wings and her curves. It wasn’t as if Erik’s body hadn’t responded to Charles’ touch when he was drifting in space willing to die to capture Shaw.

But since then, Erik had let his attention drift to Shaw, to true freedom, and to the mission. There was little room for Charles in Erik’s ordered mind, until tonight.

Charles was a second thought. Or he had been.

With Erik’s eyes wandering across Charles’ sleepwear, and the door to the food storage still opening, Charles finally reacted to Erik’s intentions and moved into the room.

“Once was enough,” Erik said before he left the door open and crossed to Charles. 

It was a kiss that Charles both expected and feared, but as their lips continued to press against each other, Charles knew he was helpless to any and all of Erik’s suggestions.

Kissing Erik felt _electric_ , as if Erik’s powers for magnetism could ignite some inert metal to flame. Their meeting with Angel spoke of some kindling, but to feel Erik’s lips pushing against his own, Charles knew there was little way to avoid being drawn to Erik always.

Erik’s body moved them both towards the lone table in the center of the room, breaking apart their kiss to ask, “Is there anyone still awake?”

Charles slowly reached out to all quarters in the ship, feeling all of their charges “sleeping”, with no intent to leave their rooms. “No one.” 

Lies were dangerous to a man like Erik, but Charles would not stop whatever Erik had planned simply because Alex or Darwin could wander into the room in search of water or protein bars. They were as occupied as Charles knew he and Erik would become. 

“Stay here,” Erik murmured, as if Charles would move from where he stood; Erik’s mind was teeming with ideas of what to do, but soon a cabinet opened. Charles dared not to strip himself until Erik said, but as the moments passed, Charles slipped off his sleep pants, letting them pool at his feet. With the door to the storage unit closed, there was little light in the room, though Charles knew where he was and where everything else could be.

A thud told Charles that Erik had found what he was looking for and that he knew where the table was told Charles enough. Erik left the container of oil sitting on the table in the middle of the room before he walked towards Charles and carefully pulled Charles from his clothes. It took no time at all for Erik to situate Charles as he wanted on the table, ass flat against the surface, legs dangling off the edge. 

Charles wanted to watch as Erik used the oil in his palm to work open Charles’ body, but the feeling of it all was nearly overwhelming. Erik’s fingers were methodical, slowly breaching Charles’ body, as if Charles would break apart at the intrusion. Words failed to slip from Charles’ mouth, his mind too busy trying to breathe through the pleasure of Erik’s ministrations.

Time moved as Erik worked Charles into a near frenzy, though Charles heard some signs of Erik removing his belt and dropping his pants through the mixing of their pleasure.

Erik finally situated himself, before he let out a low command, “Read my mind.”

As if finally given permission, Charles wound his telepathy into Erik’s mind and saw just what Erik had seen for the last week and what he especially saw now.

_Charles’ coy smile when they talked quickly. Erik’s body wanting to stay closer to Charles after dinner. Charles’ body laid out before Erik, open and waiting. Bodies moving in tandem, moans escaping both their lips. Erik’s desire for this night with Charles to be more than simply one time._

Charles’ pleasure overtook him as Erik finally pulled at Charles’ aching cock as Charles realized just how deeply Erik’s feelings ran. 

Erik felt something for Charles that he had never felt before, something that scared Erik deeply yet was undeniable. It was as if the emotions needed to be released as the two of them met, rocking back and forth against the tabletop again and again. All of this was as overwhelming as the pleasure Erik elicited, but soon Charles couldn’t keep his focus on Erik’s emotions and his own.

He drew back into himself as he came down from his pleasure, though Erik’s body still moved with determined practice. Erik would consume all of Charles’ life if Charles let him; if Erik let himself have something outside of revenge. 

As he came back to his body, Charles felt less of Erik’s frantic pace against his body. Slowly, Charles realized Erik had stopped his movement, then added, “Don’t.”

Erik shook his head, “You won’t like it if I keep going.” As if Charles didn’t know how likely Erik could turn violent. Charles was no stranger to violence, though Erik knew nothing of that.

Charles didn’t want to leave Erik without his own release so he said, “Let me.” He needed Erik to know what he planned to do, pushing his ideas to Erik. “Let me, please.”

Erik made no reply. Charles took the tacit permission and pushed himself up onto the table so he could reach Erik’s cock without difficulty.

Charles applied the same rhythm as Erik had used earlier, making sure that he both found the bottle of oil and that there was enough oil in his own hand to not hurt Erik. Erik’s breath was hot against Charles’ skin, coming in staccato, before there was a low moan and Charles felt Erik’s release on his hand.

Erik sagged against Charles as all of the energy finally left Erik’s body. Charles’ body was still keyed up, but as Erik slowly pulled away from the table, Charles was finally able to move back onto his feet.

As much as Charles felt Erik needed mental space, his mind craved to know more of Erik’s thoughts. “That’s a dangerous weapon you have,” Erik murmured, no hint of exhaustion in his voice.

“I suppose there are worse ways to go,” Charles answered before Erik finally allowed him to leave the table. 

“Bedtime?” Erik asked with a dry amused lilt.

“If you help me find my clothes first.”

They rummaged against the floor for Charles’ pants and just as they were ready to leave, Charles said, “Just let me make sure we’ve left no evidence.”

Erik hummed, but walked around the room to look for all stray clothes and any errant objects out of place. Oil back in its place, countertop quickly wiped down; timer set to clean everything else. The room smelled of sex and looked as if it were well worse for wear, despite the small work they had done.

Erik stood at the door, looking as if he would walk Charles back to their quarters, looking awkward for all the earlier passion.

There were small remedies at hand to make the room appear free from sin, but it simply put Charles’ mind back to the condition of all Greymalkin in the coming weeks.

Was there enough time before Shaw moved again to upgrade an entire ship? Charles had no idea.

Erik coughed at the door, drawing Charles from his thoughts -- yet again -- and Charles moved to walk back with Erik towards their rooms. The logistics of fixing Greymalkin would wait; Erik certainly wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **redacted** for the beta and **redacted** for their support in picking this fic.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this too, arcanewinter!


End file.
